1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shower organizing devices and, more specifically, to a shower curtain having a plurality of removable dispenser pockets for retaining and dispensing typical shower items such as shampoo, conditioner, body soap, razors and the like. 
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other bathroom organizer devices. While these bathroom organizers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
There is currently a multitude of shower articles that are used in the bathroom and particularly in the shower area. Shampoos, conditioners, soaps, razors, washcloths and other assorted toiletries often serve to create clutter in the shower area. Containers are often knocked over and left open resulting in the contents coagulating into a difficult to clean mess. Moreover, containers and other objects frequently fall onto the floor are of the shower area from the lip of the tub, shelves or windowsills where they are usually stored thereby creating a potentially hazardous situation. Many shower organizers are known in the art to alleviate clutter in the shower area. Some of these hang from the showerhead or are hung from suction cups stuck onto the tile. Unfortunately, these shower organizers are unstable and prone to swing when contact is made therewith thereby spilling the contents. Furthermore, the devices of the prior art are often bulky and intrude into an already confined shower area.
The present invention seeks to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a plurality of dispenser pockets that may be manufactured into a shower curtain or retro fit to an existing curtain so that the contents contained therein are securely maintained therein where they are easily accessible yet out of the way of the person in the  shower or tub area. The dispenser pockets are removable for easy cleaning of the curtain and the dispenser pockets as well as refilling said dispenser pockets. 